Nitesky
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Que Hinami está rodeada de mariposas en su pelo y catarinas en sus manos y tiene grillos en las faldas y hormigas de lunares y él se ha acostumbrado a respirarla sin darse cuenta de cuándo.
**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** este fanfiction participa en el "Reto Temático: Tragedia rosa" perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A:** de alguna manera no puedo dejar de escribir AyaHina y fantasear con su reencuentro en Re *se tira al piso a llorar* Esto tal vez tenga ooc, lo siento(?).

* * *

 **i–**

 **E** lla suele derramar lágrimas dulces que se apagan en el horizonte.

Al disfrazarse de Alicia y caer en el hoyo inmenso de su árbol, siendo guiada por él, un conejo que siempre va tarde y que sin embargo es puntual, Ayato es el primero en percatarse de ese detalle, y sin verdadera intención de ello. Después de todo Hinami es una pacifista forzada por la fatalidad a blandir una espada y sus pétalos de kagune y él detesta a los pacifistas (y a todo el mundo también).

Más ve su llanto de purpurina congelada y algo hierve en Ayato.

—algo como un sentimiento—.

 **ii–**

Lo contradictorio del asunto es que si Ayato se lo dice con franqueza ("—Me molestas, si sólo vas a llorar mejor vete") ella parpadea tres veces contadas y luego suelta una carcajada nerviosa y tímida, para apenarse después. Hinami le sonríe (como un crisantemo recién florecido pero pisoteado por alguien casi de inmediato). Y aquello resulta incomprensible según el juicio de Ayato.

Que ella lo trate con familiaridad porque se parece a Touka al enfadarse es sencillamente ridículo y únicamente le provoca a fruncir más el ceño y componer no una sinfonía sino una mueca perpetua de fastidio.

— Eres sólo una niña tonta de flor rodeada de hiedras venenosas y espinas —masculla irritado—. Muy tonta —confirma luego. Y Hinami se contiene de morderse los nudillos y agacha la cabeza.

— Lo siento —se disculpa, y tras un segundo de duda—, Ayato-kun. Es que... en verdad... me recuerdas a tu hermana. Es reconfortante aunque suene absurdo.

 **iii–**

Así que él no la entiende, en lo absoluto.

Pues ella es demasiado inocente, demasiado blanca, demasiado abierta (y él la desprecia, con creces). No puede evitarlo. Mirarla con dejes de enojo y cierta superioridad, regañarla cuando comete alguna acción amable en ese reino de sinsentidos, tener que vigilarla ya que siendo tan pura cualquier cosa puede sucederle sin que tenga tiempo de reaccionar. Es tan molesto e infantil y–

(se vuelve una costumbre).

Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, de repente.

 **iv–**

Sin embargo, y se percata él con notable confusión, Hinami no vuelve a llorar desde su primer encuentro. Su pureza, inclusive, empieza a desvanecerse, como polvo entre sus dedos —aunque hay un poco de ésta que prevalece pese a todo—.

— Creí que no querías que llorara de nuevo Ayato-kun —expresa ella.

— Y es cierto —más para que no haya malentendidos añade—: en Aogiri no necesitamos débiles o llorones estúpidos.

Hinami luce pensativa. Asiente.

— Sí, lo sé. A mí tampoco me gusta ver a mis seres preciados llorar o estar tristes.

Ayato debe contenerse de tropezar ante sus palabras simples y luminiscentes, que emprenden vuelo de una manera tan natural como respirar. Porque cómo puede asumir siquiera que él se preocupa por ella.

 **v–**

(Sigue sin comprenderla, puesto que Hinami es tan confusa como un libro de Eto).

— Aquí no tenemos amigos —suelta, crispado—. Yo no soy tu amigo.

— Pero podrías serlo —señala ella, y se avergüenza de inmediato—. Quisiera ser tu amiga Ayato-kun.

(y así no sentirme tan culpable al robarte una sonrisa color invisible y poder pensarme menos solitaria con tu presencia abandonada a la intemperie).

 **vi–**

Ayato lo medita. Lo medita mucho, le da vueltas como a una hilaza en una rueca. Se frustra.

— ¿Qué gano yo con tu amistad?

Y Hinami le muestra sus ojos de botón, con un desesperado anhelo.

(— Un trébol de cuatro hojas. Toda mi suerte, una compañía, mi ternura entre tus dientes).

— A mí.

Y él acepta.

 **vii–**

Entonces.

Ayato ya no la odia, no tanto. Y Hinami lo ha convencido —porque es débil en el fondo, él— de que sean amigos, lo que sea que signifique eso. A Ayato no le importa, su relación continúa siendo la misma.

(O no, es más íntima, más tentadora, más cálida en su frío e igual de irascible).

Los dos van de cacería al distrito cada mes y Hinami se ensucia las manos y la conciencia (Ayato trata de no pensar lo bien que le queda el rojo) mientras él huele y disfruta de ese tranquilizador olor a sangre derramada. Pero ella lo oye sin su consentimiento y se coloca una máscara de melancolía al terminar, siempre y sin falta.

— Deberíamos irnos ya —dice él. E ignora su persistente mirada de azulejo clavada con alfileres en sus cabellos de remolino de petróleo y la forma en que Hinami se encaja las uñas en los brazos de rama, como indecisa—. ¿Comiste bien?

— S-sí.

Se le han incendiado las mejillas. Y él aún no entiende. Ella ya no es más una niña tonta.

— Bien. Nos vamos.

 **viii–**

Por eso la insta a seguirlo y no perder sus pasos.

(y ella le obedece y no se aparta de su lado, jamás, ni siquiera cuando no están juntos. Más Ayato ya no se esfuerza en intentar comprender. Que Hinami está rodeada de mariposas en su pelo y catarinas en sus manos y tiene grillos en las faldas y hormigas de lunares y él se ha acostumbrado a respirarla sin darse cuenta de cuándo).

Los años corren en una maratón constante y.

—se vuelve una debilidad, una fortaleza—.

Deja de ser Hinami y se convierte en Hina.

 **ix–**

— Ah, ahora has sonreído levemente Ayato-kun.

— No lo he hecho.

— Lo has hecho, en tu interior —responde, y la nota alegre. Sus cicatrices de raíces en la tierra ya no sangran, no en ese instante al menos—. ¿Naki, verdad que Ayato-kun sonrió?

— Que no Hina, ya basta —rueda los ojos con tedio.

Pero la permite hacer. Porque eso la hace feliz, y sus lágrimas dulces son realmente molestas, no le gustan nada. Ayato nota que no está hecho para quererla ahí, no obstante–

 **x–**

(no obstante).

Sin saberlo siquiera ella le pesa, justo en el ventrículo izquierdo.


End file.
